


Doesn't He Know?

by Suryaofvulcan



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-26
Updated: 2006-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suryaofvulcan/pseuds/Suryaofvulcan
Summary: Trip has an "a-ha!" moment during 2.05 "A Night In Sickbay."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: A/N: On the season 2 DVD box set, thereâ€™s a deleted scene between Archer and Trip in sickbay which makes the whole episode make a lot more sense. It also provided the jumping-off point for this story.  
  
Archer: (repeating the doctorâ€˜s words) â€œHow long has it been since youâ€™ve been intimate with a woman?â€  
Trip: (in full incredulous, raised eyebrows mode) â€œExcuse me?â€  


* * *

â€œHow long has it been since youâ€™ve been intimate with a woman?â€

â€œExcuse me?â€ I feel my eyebrows try to climb into my hairline.

Doesnâ€™t he know?

Doesnâ€™t he know that Iâ€™ve been playing for the other side? That Malcolm and I have been getting â€˜intimateâ€™ on a regular basis for more than three months now? That what started out as pure physical attraction has become something infinitely more? That his chief engineer and his armoury officer recently exchanged I-love-yous for the first time?

I guess not. Iâ€™ve never told him, not explicitly, and Iâ€™m damn sure Malcolm hasnâ€™t either. In fact weâ€™ve done everything we can to keep our relationship quiet and discreet.

But I guess I thought, Jon being Jon, and him knowing me so well, heâ€™d pick up on it somehow. Thought heâ€™d see the spring in my step, or the twinkle in my eyes or the smile on my face whenever I thought about Malcolm. Thought heâ€™d notice the way I always stand beside Malcolmâ€™s station, looking over his shoulder, when Iâ€™m on the bridge, or that we always go to movie nights together, or the way we seek each other out to share a table at lunch. Or that we took shore leave together, and came back in our underwear.

September 2nd, 2151. Malcolmâ€™s birthday. Thatâ€™s when I first noticed him - noticed him as more than a friend and fellow officer, that is.

At first I wasnâ€™t sure. Iâ€™d just had a Dear John letter from Natalie, and I guess I figured I must be on the rebound, that weâ€™d been working together at close quarters, under intense pressure, until each of us seemed to know exactly what the other was thinking. But I couldnâ€™t help the warm feeling that flooded through me when he cut into his pineapple birthday cake, and let loose his full blown, thousand megawatt smile.

But by the time we were stranded together in Shuttlepod One, freezing and nearly out of air, I was certain what I felt was more than just a transient attraction. My heart sank into my boots as he recorded letter after letter to his numerous ex-girlfriends, but still I was prepared to give up my life to save his. But then it soared again when he pulled a phase pistol on me and yanked me out of the airlock.

â€œIâ€™ve spent far too much time trying to figure you out, Mister Tucker,â€ he sighed. â€œIâ€™m not about to believe it was all for nothing.â€

For the first time, I began to hope he might feel the same.

But it was on Risa we finally got together. Stripped to our blues and tied up together in that basement.

â€œMalcolm?â€ I finally dared to whisper, after heâ€™d sat, silent and morose, for a long time.

â€œHm?â€ he grunted.

â€œThose two girls - Dionne and Latia - did you really think they were attractive? Before they turned into guys, that is.â€ I shuffled round the pillar so that we were side by side, shoulder to shoulder instead of back to back.

â€œI suppose they were, as women go,â€ he said with a sigh. I loved that sound. â€œDid you?â€

â€œYeah, I guess,â€ I shrugged. And then I decided I had to know, one way or the other. â€œBut not as attractive as you.â€

I held my breath, watching him as his expression went from startled to â€¦ something else.

â€œReally?â€ he said, turning so I could see his beautiful eyes. His tongue darted out to lick his luscious pink lips.

â€œYeah,â€ I breathed, daring to hope.

Iâ€™m not sure who moved first, but the next thing I knew we were kissing, and I was in heaven, sitting there in that dusty basement with my hands tied behind my back and Malcolmâ€™s lips on mine. It was gentle and chaste at first, but pretty soon our mouths opened and our tongues met, dancing and winding together for long minutes, until at last we reluctantly had to come up for air.

He drew back, blue eyes dancing and a wicked little smile on his lips. â€œWhy donâ€™t we break some of these bottles,â€ he suggested, â€œsee if we canâ€™t cut through these ropes and get out of here.â€

And weâ€™ve been together ever since, our relationship growing in strength and depth from that small beginning.

But now I know I want more. I donâ€™t want to skulk around, hiding how I feel, any longer. I want people to know Malcolm and I are together. I want Jon to know.

But will I ever be able to convince Malcolm that he should?

 

THE END


End file.
